Past Becomes Present
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: We all have our pasts. What happens when Brooke Davis' all come up at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

God, what is with all the boys in Tree Hill? Half of them are basketball players, the other half losers. But there are two boys that I could stand. One was a bastard son. Nathan's half brother. Same dad, different mother. Lucas was a great friend. The other one, well, he was Nathan; the hottest guy in Tree Hill. I really, really liked him. It was great too, he was single, I was single. He was the captain of the basketball team (exception for him, because, well, he's Nathan Scott), and I was the captain of the cheerleading squad. We got to go to other cities together, just because I was cheering for him. But here is where everything gets complicated, Nathan moves in to the house next to mine. This is trouble. Just because the balcony from my bedroom touched the one coming from his bedroom. The other problem, Lucas lives on the other side, and we've been best friends forever; he hates Nathan. To make things more complicated, I bought a webcam, and have them on MSN. They _always _ask me to go on. I'm Brooke Davis, and this is my story of the two Scott brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brooke!" I heard my sister Haley shout from downstairs. I grunted. Who wakes up at 10:00 o'clock on a Saturday? My head was pounding, and hearing her footsteps rushing towards my bedroom wasn't helping. I should really stop drinking. Ha, like _that's _going to happen. "Brooke!" I heard her shout again. This time, she was in my bedroom. I looked up. Haley had a huge smile on her face. "Nathan's swimming."

I was shocked. She woke me up this early to tell me that? Pathetic, Haley, really, it was. "Haley," I said after I had yawned. "Yes, we have established Nathan has an amazing chest, but it doesn't mean you can wake me up so early. I've seen him swim before," I told her. I turned over so my stomach was facing the ceiling. It was bright out, so even we Haley left my room, I couldn't go to sleep. I slowly got out of bed. "Haley, come here!" I shouted. Crap, my head, I thought. She came running as expected. "Get your swimsuit on, we're going tanning."

We were out after half an hour of getting ready. A girl needs to look pretty you know. I sat in my lawn chair. I finally noticed how short the fences were. Great view of Nathan, and that means he has a great view of me. "Hey hottie," I heard a man's voice say. But it didn't come from Nathan.

I got up and walked to the other side of my lawn. "Hey Luke, like my bikini?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh the red looks hot on you," he replied. I laughed. Lucas and I always joked like this. Maybe Nathan will overhear. Lucas looked across of me. "Hey Hales," he said. Haley was fifteen, two years younger than me, so she was shy around older people. She just waved. I couldn't believe she is still shy around Lucas! "Great, look who's outside," Lucas said.

He was staring at Nathan. "Luke, calm down." I took of my sunglasses and put them on the top of my head. "If he ignores you, you should ignore him. Now, what do you say about coming over for some breakfast?" I asked him, just so he could take his mind off of Nathan.

"Yeah sure," he said with his usual angry expression. He jumped the fence and walked into the house with me. I was positively sure that I saw Nathan staring at us as we walked into the house together. "So, where's Tim?" Lucas asked.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk about my brother right now, but I guess I had to. "He went out with Theresa."

"This early?"

"That's what I said!" I said with a wide smile. "Anyways, my parents aren't home tonight, so I was thinking…"

Lucas laughed as he opened the fridge. "Another party Brooke?" I bit my bottom lip. I don't know why, but I always had to consult with Lucas before having a party. I think it's because if the party sucks I can hang out with him. "Yeah, that'd be fun." Lucas took out the milk and poured me and him a glass. "Are you inviting Nathan?"

I somehow knew this question would pop up. "Luke, I have to." He rolled his beautiful blue eyes, and then he turned to put the milk back in the fridge. "No listen, Peyton is his sister, so even if I didn't invite him he would crash. And it wasn't even me who invited him! It was Tim… you know, his best friend." I felt like I had explained myself good and I didn't even have to lie. I'm proud of myself.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah I guess. So, do you want me to stay here until the party starts?" he asked. It was like a ritual. I would ask Lucas if I should have a party, he would say yes, then ask if Nathan was coming, I'd tell him why Nathan was coming, and then he would stay here until it starts. Like clockwork.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated." I drank half of my milk. "Now, we just have to figure out a way to get Hales out of the house." I started thinking.

Lucas drank all of his milk and put the glass in the sink. He then walked back up to the island and took my glass and took a sip. "Why do we need to get her out of the house?" he asked. I burst out laughing. "What?" he asked seriously. I pointed to his mouth. "Milk mustache? So immature Brooke." He wiped the milk away and laughed. "Seriously, why can't Hales stay here?"

I finally stopped laughing and exhaled. I could feel my cheeks turning back to their regular color. "Are you joking? I don't want her to be exposed into our world yet. Especially when there is drinking going on. Tim on the other hand, feels different. He keeps asking her if she has lost her virginity and trying to make her get drunk. Always looking after her, that one," I said sarcastically.

"Alright. Let's go up to your room and look at all the records you have for tonight." He took my hand and pulled me to my room. I suddenly tensed up. This all felt very familiar. Lucas stopped on the stairs and looked at me. "What's wrong Brooke?"

_"Luke!" I whispered. "Luke, guess what!" _

_"What is it Brooke?" he whispered back._

_"I'm drunk!"_

_He laughed. "I am too Brooke!" He took my hand and walked me to my bedroom. We stumbled up the stairs into my bedroom. "Well, that was very graceful," Lucas pointed out. We both lay on my bed and intertwined hands. "You know Bee; you have some wonderful hands here."_

_I blushed. "You know Luke; you have… you have some wonderful… short hair here." I couldn't help it! I had no clue what to say._

_He laughed again. We both turned on our sides and faced each other. "You have some wonderful lips here, Brooke Davis." With that, I leaned in and kissed him. My favorite record was playing. The song, 'With Me' ended, but I had made it go on repeat. I cherish that record, because that day, Lucas Scott and I had become one step closer in friendship. Nothing could separate us now. Not even sheets. _


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head of the memory of Lucas and I sleeping together. "Nothing's wrong Luke. Just a brain freeze, that's all." We walked into my bedroom; Lucas sat on my bed, and I sat on the computer. I turned to see Lucas staring at the sheets. They were the same ones, but of course, had been washed. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was a minute ago. "Lucas, shake your mind of the thought," I told him to do. He looked up at me with a blank expression. "I know you were thinking about it. Look at some books; I just bought some new ones I think you might like." He walked over to the bookshelf and picked out two. Lucas walked back to my bed and started to read.

Something popped up on my MSN. Nathan was talking to me.

**Nathan says: You looked pretty hot in that bathing suit of yours.**

**Brooke says: Not to bad yourself.**

_Nathan is sending a request for you to go on webcam. __Accept __or __Decline._

I pressed accept.

**Nathan says: Great, the bastard son is at your house. Does he know you are talking to me?**

**Brooke says: Don't call him that! And no he doesn't.**

**Nathan says: Are you that ashamed of me?**

**Brooke says: Ashamed of what? It's not like I'm dating you. **

**Nathan says: Right. Peyt says hi, and that she can't wait for tonight. She asks who's all sleeping over.**

**Brooke says: Her, Lucas, you, Theresa, Bevin, Vegas.**

**Nathan says: Bastard son?**

**Brooke says: Yes, if you have a problem with that, then you don't have to sleep over.**

**Nathan says: Wouldn't miss it for the world.**

_**Nathan has signed off.**_

__"Looks like Nathan is sleeping over. Think you can handle it?" I asked Lucas.

He closed the book and threw it on the floor. "Yeah, I think I'll call a truce. By the way, this book is crap," he said.

I decided not to talk about the book, just about Nathan. "How about you go over there right now? So the party won't suck. You know."

"I really don't want to."

"Please Luke! For me."

He smirked. "What do I get out of it?"

"If you don't go over there right now, I'll tell everyone that you used to have a crush on Georgia Nicholson!" I threatened.

His jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare." I pulled out my phone and started to text. Lucas raised his hands. "Fine! Fine, I'll go there now." He ran out of the room to Nathan's house.

My phone rang once he left my house. It was Peyton. "B. Davis, can I ask why Lucas is at my house right now?" she asked.

"He's trying to make a truce with Nathan. But sorry Peyt, I have to change into some regular clothes. I'll see you tonight." I hung up the phone. Peyton and I have known each other for so long; she was my best girl friend. I couldn't live without her. And I had just left her shocked out of her mind.

A few minutes later, Lucas came back. "No truce." I sighed. "Brooke, it's not my fault." He followed me to my cell phone. "Brooke, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm calling everyone and telling them the sleepover is off."

"Brooke, don't do that just for me. Seriously," he took my phone out of my hands. "It's not fair."

"Luke, if you and Nathan are going to be bickering the whole time, I really don't want to have it. Anyways, parties are always funner when it isn't a sleepover." I snatched the phone out of his hands and started dialing.

Lucas exhaled. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded and brought the phone to my ear. He walked out of my room.

So I had told everyone that the sleepover was canceled. It had to be explained… a lot. I had to deal with all of the crap people were telling me, including Vegas and Nathan hitting on me. If I wasn't in such a rush, I would've hit on them too.

"Haley!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs. "Haley James! Haley James Davis!" I found her and Lucas watching TV. "There you guys are," I said as I gasped for air.

Lucas turned and stared at me. It was like he was seeing me in a new light. I hope that isn't what he was thinking… we can't go through this again.

_"Why not Brooke?" Lucas shouted. _

_I exhaled and ran into my bedroom; he obviously followed. I turned around fiercely and stared at him for a second. He was beautiful… but I can't do it. "Because Lucas! I cannot date you! We're best friends and if we break up, we can't be friends again! Then who would I talk to?" I shouted, very loudly. Thank God my family wasn't home._

_"We could make it work."_

_"No, we couldn't. Luke, if I date you, and then we break up. I'll be so hurt… and we'd probably keep getting back together."_

_He cut me off. "What's the problem with that?!"_

_"I'll keep coming back, and we wouldn't have a real relationship. No guy can compare to you Lucas. Sometimes, I think you are the one I'm going to marry. I think you're the one for me. Hell, I know you are the one for me, but you're not the one I'm in love with right now."_


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like crying. I haven't thought about that since the week it happened. Lucas had walked out, and we didn't talk for a week or two. Those weeks were the weeks that I was declared, 'the master of the parties'. The week I slept with half of the guys. "What do you want Brooke?" Haley asked me in a cold tone.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked her.

"Can I stay for the party tonight?" she asked in the same tone.

I scoffed. "No, you can't." Haley turned back to the TV. "Why do you want to come? It's going to be a bunch of older kids that you'll be scared to talk to, then I'll get stuck with you. We'll all be drinking, and dancing, and eventually, people will be sleeping with each other and making out in the bathroom. You wouldn't want to be there." Instead of talking back to me, Haley scoffed and left the couch. She probably went to her bedroom. I stared at Lucas. "Did you put her up to this?!" I shouted.

He shook his head quickly. "No, I didn't. She just asked where she would be staying tonight and then we kept talking about the party."

"Why did you do that?!" I shouted.

Lucas opened his mouth, but I ran upstairs to Haley's room before he could say anything. I didn't care to knock, so I barged in. No one was there, but the window was opened. She's gone. My little sister had just ran away from me. What does that say about me then? My sister hates me so much, that she ran away. I burst out of the room and back downstairs. Small tears were coming out of my eyes. "Brooke, what's the matter?" Lucas asked.

"Haley's gone."

Lucas was speechless. I didn't just want to stand there so I ran to the phone and called Tim. He ditched Theresa and came home. We walked around the block. Haley was nowhere in sight. Lucas helped too. He took his car and drove around, but didn't see Haley. This is when Tim and I went to Peyton's house to ask her for help. Unfortunately, she wasn't home. Nathan answered the door without a shirt on. "Nathan—" I started.

He could see the tears coming out of my eyes. The weird thing is, I didn't feel embarrassed. My sister is missing; I didn't have time for boys. "She's here." Once he said that I ran into the house to find my sister. I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked at the stairs; I don't know why, but I had the biggest feeling that she was upstairs. I ran up the stairs, almost falling how quickly I was running. I looked in the master bedroom, no one. I looked in Peyton's room, no one. I looked in the bathroom, no one. I looked in Nathan's room, and I found her. She was crying on Nathan's king sized bed. I slowly walked to the bed and sat next to her. "Hales," I said in a soft tone. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a hug.

I heard footsteps coming into the doorway of Nathan's room. Tim, Lucas, and Nathan were standing there. I signaled them to stay there by putting up my index finger as I was hugging Haley. Eventually, we broke apart, but I didn't let go of her shoulders. More tears came out of my eyes. "I'm sorry," Haley managed to say.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked her.

She gulped. I could tell that she didn't want to tell me, but I knew she would. "I wanted to hurt you like you did me." I looked at Lucas, but quickly looked away. "I wanted to make you feel like I do when I get left out. So, I started thinking, who can make Brooke feel left out? I knew I could, if I did something with Nathan." I looked at Nathan. "That would make you feel left out, if your little sister got the guy you like." She started crying again.

"Hales, why don't you go home? You can stay for the party." I heard Tim wince. "Tim, she can. As long as you promise me that you don't get drunk or lose your virginity."

Haley laughed and wiped away her tears. "Don't worry; I'm not going to end up like you and Tim. Losing your virginity at the age of thirteen," she said. The room went silent except for Haley's laughs. She knew everything was awkward now. "Well, I'm going to get going."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Tim said quickly.

Haley walked out of the room and I was left on the bed looking at Lucas, Tim, and Nathan. Tim came and sat next to me. "Brooke, you know that when she's there tonight…"

"We can't party?" I finished his sentence. "Tim, she's gotta know. This might be her one day; she's needs to know what Tree Hill has got in store for her." I looked down at the sheets and rubbed my hand on them. I scoffed and got off the bed. "You know, it's funny," I said as I walked towards Lucas. "I never thought I'd be in Nathan Scott's room, crying." I grabbed Lucas' hand and got half way out the door. Nathan was still standing in the doorway so our faces were about five fingers apart. "I guess I'm one of those lucky girls the morning after." And I left.

**REVIEWS WELCOME!**

**I'm kind of confused of who Brooke should end up with. Nathan, Lucas, or a new character (Chase). Please tell me who you would like her to end up with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In case you guys are confused. Brooke and Haley are sisters, but Haley is younger than Brooke. Two years younger. So Brooke is seventeen, Haley's fifteen.**

Lucas and I got back into the house, we sat on the couch. "So, you like Nathan," he stated. I gulped. "Since when?" he asked.

I turned towards him just to see him staring at the flat screen TV. "Lucas, you have to know, he's a very hot guy; I have no control in liking him. It just sort of happened. But if it helps you in any way, I can't like him anymore."

"Why's that?" Lucas turned to me as he asked.

"Because, he almost had sex with Haley," I told him.

"How do you know that?"

I sighed. Lucas could be stupid sometimes. "He didn't have a shirt on, and she said she wanted to do something with him to make me feel left out. He didn't have a shirt on Luke!" I repeated.

"You're right." I knew I was right; he didn't have to tell me. "At least you burned him in front of his friend." Somehow, that helped me a little. "Come here," Lucas said as he brought me towards him. I lay on his chest and closed my eyes. One tear coming out of my eye. I absolutely hated Nathan. The party tonight may be interesting.

I woke up after a long nap. I'm guessing two hours or so. I raised my head off of Lucas' chest and looked at the clock. 7:54 P.M. It was a long nap, and I felt great. I gently hit Lucas' chest so he would wake up. "Huh?" Lucas said, with his eyes still closed. I hit him again. "I'm awake, I'm awake." He yawned and brought me back to his chest. "Great nap," he said.

"Yeah, it really was."

We got ready for the party and sooner or later people started coming into the house. The thing that shocked me was Haley talking to people. They were girls, but still, she was talking to people, that, I was grateful for. "Hey Brooke," I heard a girl's voice say. I turned around to see gold locks curled and bouncing about.

"Goldilocks! How are you?!" I shouted. The music was blasting, too loud, so I signaled Peyton to follow me to the sound system. I turned the music down a little, no one noticed so I thought I was in a really good place right now. "So, what's up?"

"I have to ask, are you dating Lucas?" she asked.

Oh crap, I hate explaining this to people. Some people think that we have a complicated relationship, but to us, it's just plain simple. "No, it's just we'll always be there for each other, no matter what," I told her.

"Okay, just wondering," Peyton replied. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Bevin, I'll see you later Brooke. Great party!" she shouted as she left.

I turned to the front door, just to see Nathan walk in. "Time to get drruunnk," I said to myself. I grabbed a bottle of vodka, and walked to the dance floor. No one I wanted to dance with was on the floor, so I sat on the couch and poured half of the bottle into my mouth.

I felt someone sit onto the couch next to me. "Brooke, chill with the vodka," I heard Haley say. "Seriously, stop!" she screamed. Haley grabbed the bottle as hit it on the table as hard as she could without breaking it.

I laughed drunkenly. Haley could be so serious sometimes. "Haley, what's the matter with you?!" I screamed. Some people started to look.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed back. "You're too drunk, just stop."

I scoffed and got up. As I picked up the bottle of vodka, I glared at Haley. "You haven't seen nothing yet." I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. Goodbye cruel world.

I heard laughing on top of me. It sounded like a guys. The bottle of vodka was no longer in my hands, and music was blasting. I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I felt kisses on my neck, wet ones. I shook my head slowly, and I could see a picture. A picture of a guy ripping off my shirt with his teeth. I fell asleep.

I woke I'm guessing in the middle of the night. I had a short, blue robe on. I raised my head and scrunched my eyes to see more clearly. I looked towards Peyton, I love her, I owe her my life. I looked to the left, and saw Lucas. I smiled, just like I had told Peyton, he'll always be there. I looked more to the left and saw my two siblings, Tim and Haley. Then I saw Nathan. I sat up quickly. "What the hell is going on?" I asked harshly.

They all looked worried. Finally, Peyton spoke up. She got off her chair and sat on the bed. "You were a bit too drunk this time. You got in this huge fight with Haley, and you went up here with another bottle of vodka." Her eyes filled up with water, but nothing came out of them. "You passed out," her voice squeaked at the end of the sentence. "Couple of guys came upstairs… and, here we are."

Wait, was she saying that I got raped? Was she saying that guys came up and took advantage of me? Who the hell would do that? Sick perverted freaks who wanted nothing but sex. "That's disgusting. Who was it?" I asked. Once I found out, I would kill them. Or get someone else too. Maybe Nathan.

"Randoms, people who crashed the party," Lucas said.

I nodded. Those jerks, I could honestly punch the wall right now. Haley sat on the bed, and moved up next to me. "How are you feeling Brooke?" she asked.

"Gross. How many guys were here?" I asked.

"Five," Tim said.

"Great, I got gang banged." I looked towards Nathan. "Why are _you_ here?" I asked.

Lucas scoffed. "Brooke, take it easy on the guy." My eyes widened. Why the hell is Lucas Scott helping Nathan Scott? His worst enemy. The world is flipping around. "Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are," he said with a laugh.

"Why would I need to cut him slack Luke? He wrecked your life, and almost had sex with my sister—"

Nathan cut me off. "What? I almost had sex with your sister?!" he started shouting. "When did this happen?!"

"Um, today? When you were shirtless, and she was in your room..." Nathan was blank. "When I said that I was a lucky girl the day after because I was crying in your bedroom?"

Peyton burst out laughing. I loved her, even when I hurt her brother she was on my side. That is why she was one of my best friends. Nathan gave the death stare at her. She tried stopping her laughter, but it seemed really hard for her. "I'm sorry! But that's hilarious!" she said loud.

I smiled and laughed a little. "P. Sawyer, you know I love your laugh, but it's a little too loud."


	6. Authors Note

I'm completely blank with this story. I really need your guys help with who Brooke should end up with.

So far its:

Brathan – 2

Brucas – 1

Brase – 0

I'll keep writing, but no love interest will happen. Please respond.


	7. Chapter 6

"Brooke, all jokes aside, Nathan didn't almost sleep with me," Haley spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I asked him for sex, but he refused."

I couldn't believe it, Nathan refused sex? How was that possible? "But he didn't have a shirt on!" I shouted.

"Yeah, he was like that before," Haley pointed out.

Crap. I feel like such a bad person right now. I freaked out because Haley and Nathan were getting at it. What the hell, I _am _a terrible person. "Oh, you're kidding, right?" I asked. Haley shook her head. "Jesus," I breathed. "Nate, I'm sorry," I said with actually courtesy in my tone.

"It's alright. So I guess we should head out," Nathan said to Peyton.

She shook her head. "No, I want to stay here," Peyton told him. Yes! I couldn't wait to have a slumber party with Peyton. "Wait, I've got an idea…" Oh no. "How about we _all _have a sleepover? We were supposed to anyway. C'mon, it'd be so much fun!" she shouted.

"I'm in," Lucas said cheerfully.

"Sure," Nathan said, non enthusiastically. He laughed, and I immediately thought it was about me. I got self conscience.

Lucas looked confused. He looked from Nathan, to me, to Nathan again. "Dude, what are you laughing at?" he asked like he has known and loved Nathan all his life.

"Brooke's in a bath robe, and nothing else. I think everybody sitting here can see up it," Nathan pointed out.

Crap. I quickly got up, despite my sore muscles, and ran to my closet. I took out my grey TNA sweats, not those really tight ones that everyone wears, but the ones that role up half way through your shin, and my black tank top. Lucas, Tim, Nathan, and Peyton were all whispering to each other. Haley, as usual was left alone. I saw her get up and walk towards me. "Brooke, I don't want to be here right now," she said.

I tightened up my robe and hoped everybody else wasn't staring. "Why not?" I asked.

"You guys are all older, and you might talk about things that I don't want to hear. Anyways, I met somebody's sibling at the party and we agreed on talking online tonight," Haley told me.

I raised my eyebrows. Haley had a new fried, and I was so excited. Don't get me wrong, I loved Haley, and I loved how she hung out with us. But sometimes, she gets annoying. And if we want to talk about something about Tim or me, we can't because Haley might tell our parents, not that they'd care. Then something went off in my head. "Is this new friend a boy?" Haley smiled. "It is a boy! What's his name?" I asked like the nosey sister I am.

"Jake. He's Brad's younger brother," she whispered.

"Cute. Well, go off and have fun because tomorrow you and I have to clean the house. You know that Tim will do nothing," I said as I nudged her out the door. I walked into my bathroom and quickly got changed. I came out and saw everybody sitting on my queen sized bed. "Alright," I said as I clapped my hands together. "What do we do now?"

"Why don't we play truth?" Tim asked. Everybody nodded. Nothing is more fun than making people uncomfortable. "Peyton—" Oh no, I think I know what Tim is going to ask. "Why don't you tell us the truth about your family?" he said. I wanted to slap him. How dare he bring up Peyton's family trouble? No one knew the truth except me, Tim, and Nathan. I couldn't even tell Lucas, that's how big it was.

Peyton looked nervous, I could tell. She bit her nail until everybody eyes were staring at her. She exhaled loudly. "Fine!" she screamed. "I'm not really related to Nathan," Peyton said as if she were already bored with this subject. Lucas looked confused again. Peyton's eyes widened when she saw his face. "Lucas, could you be more slow?! I'm adopted!" she screamed. Lucas nodded and kept staring at her. "God Tim, I hate you." Tim rolled his eyes. "Okay! This question is for everybody. Who did you guys lose your virginity to?" she asked, sounding more cheery.

I scoffed. I hated this question with every vein in my body. Peyton looked at Lucas. "Mine was Kristen Jones," he said.

I laughed, I remember him bragging about it the next day. I guess I was kind of jealous every time he talked about how amazing it was, but now, everything's different. I focused on Peyton who was now looking at Tim. "Mine was—"

"Wait!" I shouted. "Let me cover my ears, I don't want to hear this." I did as I told and waiting until Peyton looked like she was shouting at me. I uncovered my ears and kept playing.

Peyton looked at Nathan. Everyone went silent. I guess they wanted to hear who 'the player' started off with. He wouldn't budge. "Come on Nate! Just tell us. It's no big deal!" Peyton said, sounding eager.

I looked into his eyes, goodness, they were precious. "Yeah, come on Nate, tell us," I said. It looked like he understood what I was getting at.

He exhaled and gave me one final look. "Brooke. It was Brooke," he said in the same tone Haley had before she ran away.


	8. Chapter 7

"_You're going to be a basketball star someday, you know that Nathan Scott?" I told him. Even though Lucas hated him, it doesn't mean I have to. _

_He smiled. "You're going to be right there cheering me on." I rolled my eyes. Nathan could charm me, but I couldn't fall for it. He started walking into his house. "Why don't you come in?" he asked me._

_I thought of Lucas. "No, I shouldn't. I mean, I need to talk to Lucas—"_

_"Why? Is he like controlling you? You should be able to hang out with anyone you want; so, come on. I won't bite," Nathan said. _

_I thought of it. He was right, Lucas didn't control me. I could do whatever I wanted. "Sure," I said as I started walking into his house. It was huge. Kind of like my house. I followed him into his room and sat on his bed. "Comfy." _

_"Yeah, it is," he said as he sat down. "Who would've thought, Brooke Davis in my bedroom?"_

_"Not me that's for sure," I replied. I looked into his eyes, and then to his mouth. I was hypnotized. "Nate," I said, quieter. "Let me try something, okay?" I asked as my hand fell on his cheek and my lips following onto his lips._

_We broke apart. "What was that Brooke?" he asked._

_"A kiss."_

_He leaned in and kissed me again. Not caring of what was happening, I pulled him gently on top of me. He pulled off my shirt, and it kept going. _

Everyone was staring at Nathan and me. I felt my face go red. "When did this happen?!" I heard someone shout.

"Um, when we were thirteen? Did you not hear Haley this morning?" I asked. It all went quiet. Nathan and I stared at each other. I clapped my hands together, like Peyton did a few minutes ago, and looked away from him. "Let's get drunk," I simply said.

I got up. "Yeah," Nathan said as he got up too.

We all got drunk, and then someone shouted out an idea to watch a movie. We decided to watch a classic, _Scream_. "I'll, I'll be right back," I said drunkenly. I needed to go to the bathroom to see how awful I looked. I walked in and got the closest I could to the mirror before hitting it. I didn't look _that_ drunk. I heard someone knock on the door. I look up from my reflection and saw Nathan. "Nate, what are you doing in here? You should be out there with the others," I said to him as I turned to face him.

"I wanted to talk," he said.

"About?"

"What was just revealed," Nathan said.

I raised my eyebrows. Really, he wanted to talk about us having sex? That's cool Nathan. "What about it?" I asked harshly.

"Is Lucas okay with it?" he asked.

I breathed deeply. "I have no clue! I got drunk and haven't talked to him." I tried to push him out of the way so I could go back to the bedroom. "Nathan, look, it was a long time ago. I haven't thought about until Haley brought up me losing my virginity when I was thirteen. It's been four years Nathan. I don't care for it, at all. Now let me go." He did as I commanded. I felt like crying. I got to my bedroom, just to see everyone cozied up in my bed, watching _Scream. _

Lucas got up and walked over to me. "You okay Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"You should know, he saved you," Lucas said.

I was immediately confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Nathan saved you. The guys were up here and he came up here to check up on you. He stopped them Brooke. That's why I was at peace with him."

I swallowed the air and nodded. Lucas went to lay on the bed next to Peyton again. They looked pretty cute together. I looked at them laughing with each other, and I didn't feel anything. No jealousy. What was wrong with me?

I sat on the floor where the end of my bed was. All by myself. I could hear laughing coming from my bed. Lucas and Peyton. This was the time I felt something. I was jealous of Peyton. Not just of being with Lucas now. Because she got to be with Lucas, and Nathan. Living with Nathan, flirting with Lucas. She's got everything.

Someone died in _Scream, _perfect, now I felt all alone and sad. No one was here to help me. No matter how drunk I was, I didn't feel like smiling. Someone sat next to me, and I knew right away from the feeling of his left arm on mine that it was Nathan. "Hey," I quietly said.

"Hi," he said back. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We both turned to watch the movie at the same time.

I breathed in. God, what is with all the boys in Tree Hill? Half of them are basketball players, the other half losers. But there are two boys that I could stand. Both of them were now my best friends. Nathan Scott was a bad boy, but nice around me and Lucas. Lucas Scott was my best friend since birth. He was now nice around Nathan. My name's Brooke Davis, this was my story about the two Scott brothers, and now I could breathe knowing everything was just fine.

**Sorry I ended it this quickly. I just got bored with this story. I am making a Brucas story, so please check into that one. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys with this story. **


End file.
